The Dark Guardian
by ImABrokenDeanWinchester
Summary: What if Rose never met Dimitri? What if she met someone else? What if there was a secret he was hiding? What if Ms. Karp was alive? What is she was there to help? What if Rose and Lissa's lives were different?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: We are back

Rose's Point of View

The guardians dragged us back to St. Vladimir's Academy. Vasilisa Dragomir, my best friend, was walking behind one of the guardians. She is the Princess for a vampire race called moroi. Moroi are the good vampires. They have magic, usually. The guardians around us were dhampir, like me. Dhampir are moroi, human hybrids.

There was one guardian on the edge of all of them. He was the youngest, probably fresh out of school. He was more of a shadow than a guardian. He had longer black hair and was tall. He was probably six foot five. He watched his surroundings as if a strigoi would jump out of any place. He would always let his eyes fall on Lissa and I every few minutes.

The guardians pulled us into the academy and dragged us to Head Mistress Kirova's office. "Good you are back," said Kirova. "What would you like to say for yourself?" Kirova added. "You are a massive b-" I didn't finish. "Head Mistress Kirova, we are terribly sorry for our absence." Lissa said. "Sorry is not an answer, Princess Dragomir. You ran from a heavily guarded facility for a world full of travesty." Kirova said in anger. "Hey, don't get mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong." I snapped at Kirova. "Vasilisa you may go. Hathaway, stay here." Kirova said. Alberta, the head guardian, grabbed Lissa's arm. "Hathaway you are most likely going to get expelled." Kirova said. "What," I exclaimed. "Mrs. Kirova, Rose protected me. "Please, let her stay." Lissa pleaded. Ha, she used compulsion. The tall guardian in the shadows grabbed my arm. "Let us leave, now." He said quietly. His voice was deep and you could tell he was American.

The dark guardian showed me to my room. "Welcome back, Rosemarie Hathaway." The Dark Guardian said as he walked out of my room. There was a knock on my door only a few minutes later. I opened the door expecting to see Lissa, but instead I saw Mason Ashford. "Rose," said Mason. "Hi Mason," I said. "You are back. The law finally caught up with you." Mason laughed. I punched him in the arm. "That is so funny, Mase." I said sarcastically.

Lissa's Point of View

After the guardian brought me to my room I left the room for the church. I walked with caution as I walked across campus. "Lissa," said a voice. I looked up to see my ex-boyfriend Aaron. "Aaron," I said. Crap, I was almost to the church. "When did you get back?" Aaron asked. "About an hour ago," I said. "Oh," He said. The bell rang above our heads. "I have to go," I said. I ran to the church. I climbed into the attic of the church.

A person was sitting in a chair. "Who are you?" I asked. "Christian Ozera," the boy said. Christian Ozera! He is the descendant of two moroi that had changed their selves into strigoi. "Who are you?" Christian asked. "I am Lissa Dragomir." I answered. "Great another royal brat," Christian said. "You are a royal," I snapped. "I am not respected. I am the most looked down upon royal here." He said. "You are still a royal," I said. "Not to Tatiana. Not to Kirova. Not to anyone. I am just an "evil" person that people are frightened of. They are too scared of strigoi to see the truth. Their fear blinds them." Christian said fury and disgust were trapped in his words.

Rose's Point of View

I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was talking to Christian Ozera. Is she out of her mind? Christian's parents turned themselves into strigoi. He was just as dangerous as any strigoi on the outside of these walls.

I was thrown to the ground. It didn't have time to catch myself. My face made contact with the mat that was under my feet. "Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." The Dark Guardian snapped in a deep voice. "Ashford, teach her some of the fighting tactics that we were learning." Alberta told Mason. "Yes Guardian," Mason said. The Dark Guardian was observing the class to see our progress. I still can't figure out why I am here. "Hathaway, you have been gone for almost two years. You need to catch up with the others in your class." The Dark Guardian said. I scrambled to my feet to face The Dark Guardian. His black hair was in his face and made a dark shadow over his face. "Hathaway, you need to learn these. You will not protect Vasilisa if you don't graduate." He said and walked away.

Lissa's Point of View

Christian was looking at the stained glass window. "It is beautiful," he said. I looked at him. "I would love to come up here and watch the moon light stream through the window. I was so young then. This place seemed sacred to me, like I was only safe when I was here in this room." I said as I watched the moon light cause the colors to shift on the floor. "I agree," he said. "The sum will be up, soon." I said. "I wish you could stay." Christian said with a sad smile. "I wish I could, too." I said as I climbed down from the attic.

I was walking back to my room when I spotted Rose running laps. "Rose," I yelled. Her head turned in my direction. She stopped to look at me. "Keep running, Hathaway." Alberta yelled to her. Rose looked away and started to run again. I looked at the ground and walked silently back to my room.

When I was finally in my room I noticed a note was on my bed. "Leave Princess, you are in danger here." It read. There was no name. What did it mean?

Rose's Point of View

I was done with my laps not long after Lissa had left. I was walking to my dorm when someone called my name. I turned around to see Jesse Zeklos standing against a wall. "Jesse," I said. "Hi Rose," He said. "It has been so long." He smiled, evilly. "Jesse I have to go." I said. "Okay, maybe you can come by my room later." Jesse smiled. "Unlikely," I said.

I was almost to the dorm when another person yelled my name. I turned around to see The Dark Guardian. "Rose," he said. "What do you want, Dark Guardian?" I asked. "What? I needed to tell you something about training. Did you just call me Dark Guardian?" His words were fast. "Oh," I said. "Why did you call me Dark Guardian?" He asked. "I didn't know your name, and you like to hide in the shadows, Hence the name Dark Guardian." I answered. "Whatever, You start training with me and Ashford tomorrow at twilight." He said. The Dark Guardian turned and left back to the training area.

I walked up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and fell on my bed. There was a not beside my face. "Dear Rose, Lissa is not safe here. She was never safe here. You got her away once Rose. There are few people here to trust with this information. Rose, keep Lissa safe." The note was written in neat handwriting and had no name. That is strange.

The Dark Guardian's Point of View

I was stationed in my normal spot against the wall. After talking to Rose I began to wonder. She called me the Dark Guardian for one. I didn't care about that. What bothered me was that when I got back there was a note in an envelope taped to the wall with my name on it. It had said, "Rose is to protect Lissa. You will be there to help here with this. Lissa is in danger at the academy. There are not many people in this academy I trust with this information. Protect them both."

Protect them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rose's Point of View

I was sitting in my first class of the day. The teacher droned on and on about strigoi. The Dark Guardian stood by the door. There was a soft knock on the door and he opened the door. Five moroi walked in. "Hello," the teacher said. He didn't know them.

"We are looking for a guardian." They said. All the guardians looked at them. "What?" The Dark Guardian said. "We just need to ask some questions." The first moroi asked. "Who are you looking for?" The Dark Guardian went in self-defense mode. "Well, technically she is a novice." They said. My whole body stiffened. "Her name is Rosemarie-" he didn't finish. I finished for him, "Hathaway. I am right here."

They all looked at me with their bright colored eyes. "Come with us, Miss Hathaway." The one closest to the door said. "One guardian will go with her," said the teacher. "I volunteer," The Dark Guardian said. "Thank you Hunger Games," I said sarcastically. I heard laughter from Mason.

I walked silently by The Dark Guardian. The moon hit his face. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark. His eyes were a bright blue. Most guardians had dark eyes. Blue was sort of unnatural to guardians. He looked down at me. "What are you looking at?" He asked. My cheeks turned red. He smirked. I looked away.

"Okay, time for some questions." One of the moroi said. "Okay," I answered. The Dark Guardian watched the gates. Someone came up behind me and pulled me backward. I gasped as he wrapped one of his hands around my throat. The Dark Guardian moved quickly. His fist made contact with the person's face. The man stumbled backward. I fell to the ground. The moroi men ran. The Dark Guardian threw the, dhampir, man into one of the moroi.

"That note was not kidding," The Dark Guardian said. I looked at him. "What?" I gasped. I could hardly breathe. "We should go to the medical wing," The Dark Guardian said, his voice was gentle. He picked me up in his arms. I let my head lay against his chest.

We finally made it to the medical wing. Two nurses ran to me. "What happened?" The doctor said as he ran up the hall. "I will explain later." The Dark Guardian said. "Thank you, my knight in dark armor." I said with a smile. Everything went black.

The Dark Guardian

"Excuse me," the doctor said. I looked up from my position in the chair beside Rose's bed. "Could I speak to you for a second?" The doctor said with a worried glance toward me. "Sure," I said. I looked at Rose. I stood and walked out into the hall. "She has a slight bruise to the throat. He choked her." The doctor said. "I know he choked her." I snapped in a short burst of anger. Sometimes I hate my short temper. "Okay, but I think she should stay away from training for a today." The doctor said. "Okay," I said.

I slipped back into the room. Rose was sitting up, now. "Hey," she said weakly. "Hey. How do you feel?" I asked. She smiled weakly. "I feel-You know what I don't really feel well." She said. What? "Why do you say that?" I said. I put my hand on her head. "Holy crap," I said. I have been afraid to curse in front of moroi. The last time I did that I was almost fired for yelling at someone. "Your head is on fire." I said. "Dhampir don't usually get fevers." I added. "I know," She said. Her head fell back against the pillow and then I noticed the bite. I winced. "Doctor," I yelled. The doctor ran in and saw the bite. "How did I not notice that?" He said. He put a finger on the bite. "It is still wet." He said. He turned and ran out. A nurse came in a few seconds later. She wiped the saliva from around the bite.

I sat in the chair by the bed playing with a piece of my long black hair. The sleeve of my jacket slid down revealing an old rugged layer of scars. I forgot my few bracelets in my room. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Sleep wrapped its arms around me, and I drifted into a dream.

 **"Hello, Dark Guardian." I heard Rose say. I looked at her. "Hey, Rose." I said with a smile. I noticed I wasn't wearing a jacket. She walked over and took my hand and we danced around the room as a heavy metal song played. I sung. My deep voice sounded dark. She laughed and sung along, as well. "Rose, you are so beautiful." I said. She smiled at me. "Thank you. I love you so much, Dark Guardian." She said. Her familiar nickname made me smile. "I love you, too. Rose you are my world." I said. "And you, mine." She said with a smile as I twirled her in a circle to a slow song that came on after the heavy metal song came on. The song was an Of Mice & Men song, to be exact. "When You Can't Sleep at Night," was the name of the song. **

I woke up at the sound of my nickname, Dark Guardian. "Dark Guardian," Rose whispered over and over again. She moved slightly as if to fight off someone. "Dark Guardian, you are my knight in dark armor." She said, just as she had said it when I had brought her here. The doctor came back in. "Moroi, the bite was from a moroi." The doctor said. Relief and anger filled my features. "Okay," I said trying to keep from going out and killing one of those guys. "Take her to her room," the doctor said. I nodded and picked her up.

Rose's Point of View

I was in my bed at the academy. The last thing I remember was talking to the Dark Guardian. I smiled thinking of his name. "What are you smiling at?" I heard a deep voice ask; only identified as the Dark Guardian's voice. "Dark Guardian," I smirked. "You were smiling because of me?" He said with a short laugh. "No," I lied.

The Dark Guardian was stretched out beside me. He had pulled out his phone and was playing a Pierce the Veil song. "King for a Day," was the name. I smiled as he sung the song. "You like music like this?" he asked. "I don't really listen to music much. I am really starting to like these bands some since you have shown them to me." I said. He smiled. "Good," he said. "The sun will be up soon." I said. "Oh, I might have to go then." He said. "No," I said. He looked at me. "What?" he questioned. "Can you stay?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. The next song came on. Black Veil Brides' song "Fallen Angels" came on. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes letting sleep overwhelm me.

The Dark Guardian's Point of View

Rose had her head on my chest. I smiled as I thought about her singing the lyrics to favorite bands. Her laughter rung in my head, and her smile was always on my mind. She was so beautiful, but she was too good for me. If she knew my past she would never talk to me again. The dream I had was my imagination teasing me. I fell asleep once more.

 **I walked through my bedroom door, and I saw Rose. "Rose," I said. I ran over and kissed her. She slipped her fingers over my scars. Her face was damp with tears. "What is wrong?" I questioned. "I was just looking at old pictures from when we were at the academy. I was also thinking of the day you showed me your scars." She said. "I love you, scars and all." She said. "Please don't think it is romantic or attention seeking. Causing myself pain was a hard thing to deal with, an addiction even. I still know what every scar was from. I would do this to myself even without reason. I just wanted to feel the pain. I wanted to see the blood." I said as a tear slid down my face. "I know," she said. "I still love you." She added. "I love you, too." I said.**

I woke up to on of the many songs that got me through life. Maybe what happened in my dreams will become a reality. Will she understand me, though? Will everything be okay after I tell her? I hope things don't fall apart.

 ***Hey, readers. I was going to add. Please, don't hurt yourself. If any of you self-harm I am here to talk. If any of your friends are going** **through it talk to them. Help them through it. Tell them you are there to comfort and help them. You may not understand well, but you will try. Also if you don't know any of the bands mentioned look up some of their songs. I know the last sentence did not relate.* BVBARMYFallenAngel**


	3. Chapter 3

***Please help me. I need ideas on what should happen next. Leave ideas in the comments.***

Chapter Three

The Dark Guardian's Point of View

I walked around the training room. Rose was talking to Mason. Mason was trying to teach her some of the tactics we had started to practice. Rose fell down some, but not a lot. Every time she fell she yelled a long line of profanity. Mason would laugh every time.

"Dark Guardian," I heard a soft voice say. I turned around to see Rose. "Hey," I said with a smile. She looked distant for a second than came back. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I am fine." She said with a smile. "I am worried." She said after a few minutes of silence. "Why are you worried?" I asked. I pushed my hair out of my face. My sleeves slid down, and she looked at me. She was about to talk, but she shut her mouth. I pulled down my sleeves. "What happened?" She said. Concern and sadness swept her beautiful features. I shook my head, and spun around.

Rose's Point of View

The Dark Guardian had scars all over his arms. Tears welled up in my eyes as he walked away. I had to talk to him. I ran after him. "Dark Guardian," I yelled. He walked faster, now. "Please turn around," I said. He spun around. His dark hair covered his face. One lonesome tear slipped down his face. Silent pain hit me with force. "Rose, don't ask about them. You won't understand." He said. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

The Dark Guardian's Point of View

Rose wrapped her arms around me. She cried against my chest. I knew even though she hardly knew me that I had ripped her heart to shreds. She sobbed against my chest her deep brown hair began to blow with the wind as the cold weather moved towards us. "Come," I said. I pulled her by the arm to my room. The guardians would not mind if we skipped for the rest of the day.

Rose sat on my bed with red stained cheeks. "Why?" She cried. I looked at her startled at her sudden outburst. "I just used it as an escape. As you can tell I am unlike other guardians. I dress differently. I act differently. I even fought differently. I was one of the highest in class, but I was still a target for people to mess with." I said. A look of understanding passed over her face. "I am so sorry." She said. "You did nothing wrong." I said. "I am sorry for how all those people treated you." She said. "I know," I said.

Rose's Point of View

The Dark Guardian looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. I could not resist. I stood on my toes and kissed him. The weird thing was he kissed me back. I pulled down beside me and kissed him. He smiled against my lips and pulled me into his lap. He was perfect. He pulled back first.

The Dark Guardian lay beside me. His dark hair was in his face. His black shirt was thin and I could feel his warmth through it. He pulled me against his chest. The sun shone through the window. I smiled. I closed my eyes and feel asleep against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

***So…. Hello loyal followers/readers! I am sorry for the wait. I have been working on quizzes on my quotev account. And if any of you want to give me advice on what should happen next then please do. I really need help figuring this out. By the way, this chapter is going to be short.***

Chapter Four

The Dark Guardian's Point of View

Rose was practicing with Mason. She smiled at me when she threw Mason on the mat. I smiled back wishing I could be in her arms. I should not have feelings for her. The bell rang above our heads. Rose walked in front of my path to the door. All of the other students had left. "So…. What is our relationship come to?" She asked. I was taken aback for a second. "We are considered dating, aren't we?" I asked. "Yeah, but I don't even know your real name." She said with a smile. "Shadow, my name is Shadow." I said. "Your nickname really matches your real name, does it not?" She said while bouncing up and down on her heels. "It does. You should get to your next class." I said. She smiled kissed my cheek and skipped to her next class.

"I shouldn't have feelings for her like that." I said to my best friend, Jace. "You love her." He answered. "I know, but I am just making her want me more. I shouldn't be so friendly with her." I said. "You are over reacting." Jace said. "I am not over reacting. She is seventeen. I am twenty five." I snapped. "I know. She knows. She knows how old you, doesn't she?" Jace asked. "Yes, I am just afraid that she is going to get to close to me. I don't want our relationship to influence her future as Vasilisa's guardian." I said with a sigh. "You are stressing over this. You are not going to hurt her." Jace said. There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. Rose walked in. "Hey," she said. "I have to go Jace." I said and hung up.

Rose lay down beside me. She was watching television. I kissed her cheek softly. "Shadow, why were you and Jace talking about me?" She asked. I looked at her. "You heard, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, why are you so upset over our relationship?" She asked. "I am twenty-five." I said. "I know." She replied. "I am worried that our relationship will mess up your future as Vasilisa's guardian." I said, finally. "Don't worry about that. You won't mess that up for me. If anything I will do something stupid and Tatiana will ban me from being Lissa's guardian." She said. "That is not comforting." I said flatly. "Well, you won't be the blame, will you?" She said with a flirty smile. "No, I guess I won't be the blame." I said. I kissed her softly.

Rose's Point of View

Shadow left to go work on stuff for training that morning. I still lay on the bed. I stared at the wall. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was woken up when someone spoke. "Rose?" I heard Shadow's deep voice say. "Yeah," I said with a slight smile. "Get up, love. You are going to miss class." He said. "Did you just call me 'love'?" I asked. "Yes. Anyway, you need to get ready for school." He said. "You sound like a parent." I laughed. He laughed, too. He picked me up and walked down the hall with me in his arms. He opened the door to my bedroom and sat me on the bed. He sat on my bed. I got up and got dressed and headed to my first class.

The Dark Guardian's Point of View

I walked to the training area. Some of the students had started to come in. I had hours to wait for Rose. I watched the students for hours until finally Rose's group came in. I walked over to Mason and told him to help her with some fighting that we had practiced while she was gone. She practiced and when she was done she ran to me. "So, how did I do?" She asked. "You did great, love." I said. "I like my new nickname." She said with a smile. "I do too, love."


	5. Chapter 5

***** **Are you guys enjoying my story? I haven't gotten many comments about it. I know people don't like the idea of no Dimitri. I thought maybe it would be a cool thing to make it a little different. This chapter is going to be really short. It is sort of a preview of what is going to happen.***

Chapter Five

Rose's Point of View

I stood in the cafeteria. Lissa was going to "eat." I stood in the corner. Some of the students sat at tables. "Rosemarie?" A voice said. I turned around. Ms. Karp stood there. "Ms. Karp?" I said almost confused. "I need to talk to you." She said. I looked at her. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. "Princess Vasilisa is in trouble." She said. I froze. "What?" I asked. "Someone wants her. Someone wants her for her _abilities."_ Ms. Karp said. I stood there.

"Rosemarie, you need to find someone you trust. Someone needs to help you protect her." Ms. Karp spoke fast. She looked around. She looked like she was worried about who heard us talk. "Who is trying to hurt Lis?" I asked. "I cannot tell you too many people at this school. I will leave a note to you, Vasilisa, and the person you trust." Ms. Karp said. I looked at her. She turned and left.

Lissa was in trouble? How does she know who I trust?

I walked to my room after classes. I opened the door and a note was on my bed. I walked over to it. The note read, "I know nothing of the people that want her. I know that you are worried. I know that you need to protect her from _them._ "

Lissa's Point of View

I walked in my room and a note was on my desk. The note read, "Vasilisa, stay alert. Trust only few."

The Dark Guardian's Point of View

I had finished with teaching classes and I walked to my room in the staffs ward. I opened the door. A note was on top of the book I had been reading. The note read, "Shadow, Vasilisa is in trouble. Rose trusts you and you only. You need to help her protect Vasilisa from _them."_

 ***I am so sorry for the short chapter and the wait for the update. I have been working on two other fanfiction and four or five books.***


	6. Chapter 6

***Sorry, I have been working on some of my books and fanfictions. Please, leave ideas in the comments. This chapter is not going to be long.***

Chapter Six

I stood in the training room. I stared at the note that was in my hand. 'We are coming,' the note read. _We are coming._ Who is coming?

Rose and Vasilisa walked in. "Shadow," Rose said. Her voice echoed off the walls. I looked at Rose. "Rose! Lis! I am in the back." I yelled. The door behind me opened. "Hey Dark Guardian," Rose said. "Hey Shadow," said Lis. "Hey," I said. I put the note on the desk. "What did you come for?" I asked. "Don't be rude." Lis said. "Sorry, I am just _confused._ " I said. Rose looked at me. "Did _they_ say something?" Rose asked. Lis looked confused. "Yes, they did. They actually left a note." I said. I handed the note to Rose. "We are coming?" She muttered under her breath. She didn't want to worry Lis. I could tell.

"Who is coming?" Lissa said. She looked between me and Rose. "It is nothing to worry about Vasilisa." I said. "You both seemed worried." She replied. "Lis don't worry. We will handle it." Rose said as she tossed the note in the garbage. "But-" Lissa didn't finish. "No, we will keep you safe. _They_ will not get close to you." Rose said. Her guardian exterior never failed. She was going to be an amazing guardian.

I had my phone in hand. I dialed the number Karp left on the note. "Hello," the voice of Ms. Karp was loud through the receiver. "Karp, we have a problem." I said. She seemed to being running around, now. I heard paper rustling and a door close. "Where are you?" She asked. Rose stood behind me. She told Lissa to stay in my office. "We are in the training room." I replied. "Rose and Lissa are with you?" Karp asked. "Yes," I said. "Is Lissa safe?" Karp asked. "As safe as she can be with a novice and a twenty year old guardian." Rose said. "Rosemarie, we don't need your sarcasm. This is very serious." Karp said. "You don't think I know that? I was just trying to say we are young. She is not fully safe with anyone. Not even me and Shadow." Rose snapped. "I know, Miss Hathaway. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry for the late updates. I have been working on stories for wattpad.***

Chapter Seven

I stood in front of Ms. Karp. Shadow and Lis were there, too. We were alone at the gate of the academy. "Ms. Karp, who are _they_?" Lis asked. I looked at her. "Don't worry Lis. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I said. Shadow talked quietly to another guardian. "Rose, I am worried about this. You keep telling me everything is fine! Nothing is fine Rose! Nothing will ever be fine!" Lis was angry. "Lis, I am trying to protect you. I am not the bad guy." I snapped. "Rose, I am not trying to be mean, but you and Shadow are protecting me from something I need to know." Lis snapped. Anger rose in me. "Lis, you don't need to know this. I know you want to know, but this is not your fight. It is Shadow and me trying to fight this. You just need to stand back and let us fight." I said.

Lis was angry. She stormed over to Shadow when he finished talking and demanded an answer. He looked at her and shook his head. Then, he walked over to us. "The guardians said they would let us through. We just need someone on the other side to get us away from here." Shadow said. "Who is going to help us?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "I have friends." He replied. He pulled out his phone and walked away.

Shadow came back. "One of my friends is coming to get us." He said. Lis was silent. A car pulled up and the other guardians let us out. Shadow tapped on the door and the guy unlocked the car doors. "Alec, what are we going to do?" Shadow asked. "I don't really have a plan. You had planned this out." Shadow's friend, Alec, said. "We should go to Atlanta." I said. They both looked at me. "What?" Shadow asked. "We should go to Atlanta, Georgia. It is a big city in a southern state. For one, strigoi won't come out during the day. Two, the academy won't look for us there." I said. "She has a good point." Alec said. "Then, I guess we are going to Atlanta." Shadow said.


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry, for the wait. I have been updating wattpad stories and working on my other fanfictions. I was also working on a story for a writing contest. So, that is why I have not updated. So, you may now read the chapter.***

Chapter Eight

"How are we going to blend in?" Alec asked. I looked at him. "We buy clothing." I smiled. Shadow and Alec look at each other. They knew that Lis and I would pick out their clothes. I grabbed their hands and pulled them to the mall. "Come on. Shadow, I will help you pick out clothes. Lis will help Alec." I announced as I pulled Shadow toward Hot Topic.

We walked in and I grabbed a bunch of band t-shirts and some jeans. I pushed him into the dressing room and grabbed my choice of clothing. I changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good. I took off the clothing changed into my old clothing and walked out. Shadow walked out and put the clothing in my hands. "They all fit. Pick some." He said. He turned and walked toward the counter. I ended up getting a couple Pierce the Veil shirts, Pokémon shirts, and some skinny jeans for Shadow. I had a shirt that said "Sarcasm the body's natural defense against stupidity" and some skinny jeans. I had some shirts about the "Nightmare before Christmas" and Pokémon.

We walked out of Hot Topic with all of our new clothes. They cost about a hundred dollars. I walked out and saw Lis and Alec. They got their clothes for American Eagle. I smiled. "I knew Shadow found the right person to pick clothes." Alec said. I smiled. "I let her choose everything. I just tried them on." Shadow admitted. We walked to the car.

We got a hotel room at a huge hotel in the middle of Atlanta. It was huge. I can't believe we are actually in Atlanta. The only bad thing is that Ms. Karp didn't come. She helped us get out, but she didn't stay.

We stayed at the hotel for the rest of the day. Shadow was excited though. He had saw that some of his favorite bands were going to be here in a couple of days and he is about to have a stroke. "Shadow, I have a surprise." I said. He looked at me. I handed him a small envelope. He opened the envelope and his mouth dropped open. "Concert tickets?!" Shadow yelled. "Yeah, I thought we could go see them _together."_ I replied with a smile. He smiled at me. "I can't wait to spend time with you." He said. His smile turned into a lopsided grin.


	9. Chapter 9

***Surprise in this chapter. Also, going to be a short chapter.***

Chapter Nine

We were walking into the venue. Holy crap! This is so amazing. I have never seen anything so beautiful. Shadow was so mesmerized by the scene. He looked as though he would turn into a complete fangirl. A heard a voice. "Hello," said the voice. I turned to see a guy with long blond hair. "Hi," I said. "I am Bryan." He said. My mouth dropped open. "As in Bryan Stars?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Cool, my friend showed me some of your videos." I said. "Okay, I am asking people how they are enjoying the event. Are you enjoying the event?" He spoke calmy. I noticed Johnnie was holding a camera. "It is actually really fun." I said. I waved 'goodbye' to Bryan and Johnnie.

We walked to a merch tent. "May I help you?" A tall man asked. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was sort of cute, but I was falling for Shadow. "No," Shadow replied. He was looking at the merch. "Hi," the man said to me. I looked up at the guy that was running the booth. "Hello," I said. "I am Dimitri."


	10. Chapter 10

***New Chapter!***

Chapter Ten

Dimitri had been around a lot. I had become pretty good friends with him. I am so surprised that he actually doesn't seem to be drooling over what I look like. Most of the guys I have met have been so surprised that I look like this. I get that I am cute, but don't act all creepy. Lis and Alec haven't really been around much. They have been shopping and going to the movies. I am waiting for them to get together. Shadow and I aren't really dating we are good friends though.

I sat on a bar stool. "Are you okay?" I heard a deep Russian accent say. I knew right then it was Dimitri. "Yeah, I am fine. I am just tired." I replied. I had been up all night tracking down some strigoi that got away. "Those strigoi must have really tired you out." Dimitri remarked. I looked at him, eyes wide. "Don't worry. I am dhampir. I am sorry that I didn't tell you but I am just like you." Dimitri smiled. I smiled. Oh My God!

"Rose," Dimitri finally said. I looked at him. "Dimitri," I remarked. He smiled. I could tell he was about to laugh. "Come on," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar. "Where are we going?" I asked. "My place," he said with a smile. I smiled in return.

 ***You guys are going to get a Romitri moment!***

I followed Dimitri into his apartment. Wow. It was huge. Dimitri sat on his couch. He patted the seat beside him. God, he was so handsome. Did I really just think that?

I sat by him and he turned on the television. He was watching Edward Scissorhands. "I love this movie! Shadow introduced it to me." I said with a smile. Dimitri smiled at me. I felt my heart flutter. Dimitri just kiss me!

We watched the movie and I laid my head on Dimitri's shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. He laughed. "Because you are beautiful and I am not about to let this moment slip away." He replied.

Dimitri's lips crashed against mine. I felt my heart jump in my chest. His warm lips made me melt. I didn't want this moment to end. The kiss became more passionate. He was so amazing, but I can't stay with him.


	11. Chapter 11

***I know you all loved last chapter. Romitri scene!***

Chapter Eleven

I was curled up against Dimitri's chest. We had fallen asleep while watching Edward Scissorhands. I smiled up at him. No Rose, you can't fall in love with him. I stood up and grabbed my keys. I drove over her in Alec's car.

I made it outside. It was early so Lis was probably still asleep. I can't say the same for Shadow. Sometimes I think he has insomnia.

Shadow's Point of View

My phone rang. "Hello," I said. "Hey Rose. Where have you been?" I asked. "I have been at Dimitri's." she said with a smile. "Oh," I said. I don't like him. "What is wrong?" She asked. "Nothing," I said with a yawn. "Did I wake you?" She asked with guilt. "No, I have been up for hours." I assured. "Oh, you should get to bed. Leave the door unlocked, so I can get in." She said. "Okay," I said.

Rose's Point of View

I don't think Shadow likes Dimitri much. It doesn't matter. Alec thinks we should move to a different state. I said Florida or Louisiana. Alec finally decided on New Orleans. I guess that is where we are going next.

 ***What should Shadow and Rose's relationship name be?***


	12. Chapter 12

***Still trying to figure out Shadow and Roses relationship name. Please leave a comment about what it should be. ***

Chapter Twelve

Lis's Point of View

New Orleans. Should I scream yay sarcastically? Rose seemed happy to go to New Orleans, but then again it is Rose. She likes to be a wild person, party and stuff. I love her, but she can be a crazy person.

Shadow seemed excited, as well. I don't really know him well. He isn't really the person that I want to get to know well any way. He seems cool and everything, but I really don't trust him. He seems to be hiding something. Maybe he is working with strigoi or something. He seems to have a huge crush on Rose, too.

Alec…. Alec and I had gotten close over the last few days. We talk about everything. We theorize about Rose and Shadow's relationship. We talk about tv and music and stuff. We were really close.

Rose's Point of View

Lis is acting weird. She doesn't seem like the Lis I am used to. I am tuned into her head, but she seems to be blocking me out a little. Or I am blocking her out by accident. Something just doesn't seem right.


	13. Chapter 13

***I am so sorry that I haven't updated. We have had testing.***

Chapter Thirteen

Shadow's Point of View

Lis was acting strange. She has been avoiding Rose. It is getting weird. They have always been close, or so I heard.

"Shadow," Rose's voice said from behind me.

I turned to look at her. "Yes Love," I said.

"I am getting really worried. Lis is ignoring me. I am not that connected to her anymore." Rose cried.

I wrapped my arms around her. She cried against me. Rose had never been like this. She is always so strong.

"I know, Love. She will come around. She is just…. Worried. You two have sort of drifted away." I am horrible at being comforting.

"I guess." Rose said. She pulled away. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Don't worry. It will be okay." I whispered.

She looked at me and smiled. She hugged me. "Thanks for being here for me, Shadow."


	14. Chapter 14

***Okay, another update. I am trying to update all of my fancitions on here and on wattpad.***

Chapter fourteen

Lissa's Point of View

I need to talk to Rose. She is my best friend and we have been drifting away from one another.

I walked out of my room to her room. I knocked on the door, and she opened it with a tired expression.

"Lis," She said groggily.

"Rose, we need to talk." I said. She nodded and moved so I could come in.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked.

"We have been drifting apart. I have been trying to keep you out of my mind. I didn't want you to see what I was seeing or know what I was thinking. I didn't want to burden you with that." I cried.

Rose hugged me. "Don't worry about it. Just don't block me out of your head again. I am your best friend. If you need to tell me something just tell me." Rose smiled.

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Shadow's Point of View

I lay across the couch. The girls were out. They have finally been acting more friendly towards each other. It worried me at first. I guess everything is okay now.

Rose's Point of View

"ROSEY," Lis squealed. She was laughing as we both rode the Scrambler. We were acting like kids again. She didn't have the weight of life on her shoulders at that moment. Neither of us did. We were free. Just for a little while. We were free.


End file.
